A Ball Can Change You
by JK Writes
Summary: Duel Academy is having a ball celebrating the new students...
1. Invitation

**This is just something to make me happy, while I'm putting together my new story.**

**Seriously.**

**I'll go mad if I don't write something.**

**And, in my stories, Blair is 16, one year younger than Jesse... Who, if you haven't done the math, is 17.**

**On To The Story!**

Blair sighed, as she glanced out the window for the upteenth time that day. She was bored out of her mind.

She heard a knock on her dorm door, and her face lit up. She shook her head, and straightened her uniform, and walked to the door.

"Hello?" She asked, as she opened the door. When she saw no one, but a shadow walking away, towards the academy, she groaned in annoyance. She looked over to the shadow, and tried to identify it. When she failed, she felt... well, annoyed.

"IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO GREET THE PERSON BEHIND THE DOOR, WHY KNOCK?!" She yelled. She was about to close the door, until she noticed a note on the floor of the balcony.

"Hm... Wonder what this is..." She asked herself, as she picked it up. Blair looked around, and went inside her dorm, and locked it.

"Thank the Gods, Cindy isn't here..." She mumbled, opening the note. Cindy, a new transfer, was at a friends' dorm.

_'Blair Flannigan,_

_You are invited to Duel Academy's ball. Only the best of Duel Academy's students may enter. Do not lose this invitation, it's your only way in._

_You are not forced to bring a date.'_

Blair let out a puff of air, in relief.

_'LOCATION: Duel Academy Beach_

_WHEN: September 8th 5:00 PM - 9:00 PM'_

Blair looked up, thinking about the date. "Today's the... 6th, so it's in two days..." Blair murmured. She looked back down, reading the rest.

_'CLOTHING ATTIRE: Fancy_

_This ball is to celebrate the new students at Duel Academy. You will meet them there._

_If you wish to help prepare, you are welcome. Just come to the beach at 5 AM on the date of the ball. Beach is open to help from 5 AM to 12 PM._

_Mindy Agle (When I searched her up, she didn't have a last name...) is the one in charge. If you wish to help, tell her and she will inform you on what to do._

_- Chancellor Sheppard_

_P.S. Bring your duel disk!'_

Blair smiled, and put the note on top of her regular clothes. Talking about clothes. Blair sighed, looking at her closet, which she shared with Cindy.

She had no fancy 'attire'.

She groaned, knowing who would butt into this situation.

Blair pursed her lips into a thin line, before beginning to speak to herself. "Well, I guess I have to-"

"I'm back!" A voice rang through the dorm. Blair shot her head towards the dorm, and she saw her red-headed friend.

"Hey, Cindy!" Blair said, turning her gaze towards her invitation. "Hm?" Cindy looked over at her clothes. "What's this..." She walked over to the note, while Blair sat there bitting her lip.

All of a sudden, Cindy squealed, causing Blair to fall off her chair in shock. She sat up, holding her hand to her chest.

"Cindy! Warn me when you're going to scream!" She exasperated. "Heh... Sorry-"

"How much of that did you read?" She asked, regaining her composure. "Half of it. I stopped when I saw the words 'Clothing Attire: Fancy'!" She said, holding her fists to her chest.

"Were you invited?" Blair asked, standing up. "Nope. I wouldn't go anyway, I have a date on the 8th." Cindy said, waving a finger. "Oh, who?" She questioned. "Um... T-Tyler Ju-Junity..."

Blair smiled. Tyler Junity was the Ra Yellow Cindy has been crushing on for the past few months

Blair suddenly had an idea.

Blair smiled, slightly, knowing clothing was Cindy's thing. "Can you help me shop-" Cindy squealed again, and Blair... She fell again. "CINDY!" She yelled. "Sorry..." She said, shuffling her feet.

"Well, can you?" She asked. "Of course I will!" Cindy said. "Great. When can we-" Rei was interrupted when Cindy dragged her out of the dorm, and down the stairs.

"Cindy..." Blair whined. Cindy stopped in front of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. "Someone here can design your dress!" She said, starting to drag her in. "Cindy...!" She cried out. Some Obelisk Blue girls opened their doors, hearing Blair's distressed cry.

"What's going on?" Zoe, the one Cindy was talking about, asked. "Zoe, how long does it take you to design a dress?" Cindy asked, letting go of Blair's wrist. "Um... It depends on what color, fabric, and when it's needed. Also the details on the dress can make me go slower." Zoe explained.

Blair peeked at Zoe, from behind Cindy. She had long raven-black hair, and her bangs were clipped to the side. She had the normal Obelisk Blue uniform, but she added her own touch to it.

"That's great. How long would it take for you to make a simple..." Cindy turned to me. "What's your favorite color?" She asked. "Black?" She said, even though it came out as a question. "A simple black dress..."

"A simple one? Well, I need to measure whoever your making this dress for, who I assume is that girl. Which would only take an hour. The dress however..." She trailed off.

"You're lucky I have black fabric. It would only take a few hours... give or take." Zoe said, waving her hands in the air. Rei was ashtonished. "A few hours? That's amazing... Usual dress making takes a long time..."

"Not for me! I have the hands of a God. Sewing and designing is a gift of mine!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Well, I'll call you on your PDA when I have it done. Au revior!" She said, before disappearing behind the door.

"Well... That was... Odd." Blair said.

"Wait a minute..." Cindy said, stopping. "Wait!" They heard Zoe say. "Désolé! **(Sorry)**. I forgot to measure you!" She said. Blair and Cindy sweat dropped.

**The Next Day...**

Blair woke up, when she heard buzzing. She turned around, her vision still blurry from her rude awakening.

"Cindy... Cindy wake up!" She yelled. Cindy fell off of her bed, scrambling to get up. "What?! Where's the fire?!" She said, looking around. "No where. Your PDA is buzzing... It might be Zoe..."

Cindy walked up to her PDA, and pressed a few buttons.

Blair walked over to her, and tilted her head.

"Hey, Cindy! I have your dress... You can come," Zoe paused to yawn. "Get it whenever. It'll be here! Bye!" She waved, before the video ended.

"Did she stay up all night? She looked tired..." Blair asked, feeling guilty. "I guess... What time is it?" Cindy asked, looking around for the clock. "It's 5 AM..." Blair answered, looking at her watch. "Should we go?" Cindy looked outside. It was sunny already.

"Why not... Hopefully we don't disturb anyone..." Blair said, going to the washroom. "I'll change in there..."

Blair came out, wearing her usual clothes. Shorts, loose belt, orange shirt, black knee-high socks and her Slifer Red jacket. She glanced over to the door, where Cindy was waiting, changed. She slipped on her boots, and the two set off for the Obelisk dorm.

Blair was looking down, thinking about who would be there.

_'Well, Jaden, that's for sure... It said it was for the best students... Alexis, Aster... Maybe Syrus... Atticus, Bastion, Hassleberry, Jim, Axel... And... What's his name? The guy with teal hair... Ah... Jes- Jo- Jesse? Yeah, Jesse, that's it. They're new right?'_

She wasn't focusing, while Cindy covered her mouth to suppress her laughter. She stopped and stared at the scene.

While Blair wasn't watching where she was going, neither was Jesse, who Cindy assumed was new.

They bumped into each other, and looked up, blushing.

Blair snapped her head at me. "Cindy! Why didn't you tell me where I was going?!" She asked, from embarrassment. "Because, you two were in la la land, while I just wanted to watch you two blush."

"Well-" Blair and Cindy both argued, while Jesse, just watched, standing already. He noticed Blair still was on the ground, and offered her a hand. When they stopped arguing, which I will say, took a good five minutes, Blair saw his hand and blushed.

When she took it, both felt a shock go up their arms, but ignored it. "I am so sorry for bumping into you... You're... Jaden's friend, Jesse, right?" She asked, brushing off any dirt on her clothes. "You bet... uh-" He bit his lip. "Oh! I'm Blair... Nice to meet you..."

"Well, Blair, and... I think, Cindy," Johan joked. "Nice to meet you two. Well, I've gotta go. See ya!" He waved bye, before running off in the direction they came from.

"Aw, does Rei have a wittle crush?" Cindy teased. She joked, using her nickname someone had given her. Blair turned red. She still had to admit, _'Jesse _is_ cute... With his southern accent, dreamy emerald eyes- Okay, I am getting _way_ off track.'_ She thought to herself.

"I-I do not!" She yelled back. Cindy laughed, but stayed quiet the whole trip there. When they got to Zoe's dorm, they knocked, and when she opened it, Blair jumped back.

Zoe's hair was sticking everywhere, and she had bags under her eyes. "Oh my God, did you stay up all night?!" Cindy asked.

"Kind of..." She said, sheepishly. "You didn't have to, you could have done it sometime yesterday, go to sleep, then continue today..." Blair said.

"Nah. I'll sleep later. I don't have classes today." Zoe let them in, and both gasped in awe.

In front of them was a 'simple' black dress with long sleeves. But it had a lot of lace designs... "You call this simple?" Blair asked, lifting a sleeve on the dress. "Yup! Now go try it on!" Zoe demanded.

"N-Now?" Blair squeaked. Cindy nodded. "Go ahead, Blair." Blair took the dress off of the mannequin gently. She rushed into the bathroom, for a few minutes, before coming out.

"You look amazing, Blair!" Cindy complimented. "Thanks, Cindy. And Zoe, how do you make a dress this comfortable and amazing in one night?!" Blair asked, twirling around in the dress. "Like I said, I have the hands of a God!"

Zoe dug through a box, and smiled. "And I have more!" She got up, and shoved some black objects in Blair's hands.

"Black boots... A choker necklace... and a cute headband!" Cindy listed, smiling. "Thank you so much, Zoe..." Blair asked, in awe of the objects.

"Great. Now..." Zoe looked sheepish. "Can you please leave? I'm kind of tired..." She said, looking down. "It's fine! No need to feel guilty." Cindy said.

Cindy and Blair left, giving her on more thank you.

On the way back, Cindy caught Blair blushing. "Thinking about your boyfriend?" She asked, teetering on her toes. "No! Wait, who?" Blair asked, with confusion written all over her face. "You are an idiot sometimes, Blair... I mean Jesse!" Cindy said, a little too loud...

**Somwhere on DA Island, A.K.A a few seconds away from Rei and Cindy.**

"Hey, Jesse, I heard your name... It sounded feminine." Jaden pointed out. Jesse looked around, as well as Syrus and Hassleberry. "I see no one... except Blair and Cindy..." Syrus said, causing everyone to turn their heads.

Sure enough, the four boys saw Cindy nagging Blair about someone, who was blushing. "What do you think their talking about?" Hassleberry asked.

"Well, let's find out." Jaden suggested, being blunt. Everyone fell over. "You can't just ask a lady what they're talkin' about! They'll probably yell or somethin' for listenin'." Jesse said.

"So? Let's go." Syrus said, suddenly gaining a boost of confidence.

Jesse stayed back, although he was curious as to why his name was called.

**Back to The Girls**

"Cindy! Shut up... someone might-" Blair trailed off, when she saw three boys heading towards them. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?" Cindy asked.

"Oh, our friend was curious-" Everyone looked back to where Hassleberry was pointing, to see no one. "Well, we were curious why you called out Jesse's name." He finished.

"I TOLD YOU!" Blair yelled at Cindy, causing everyone to stumble back. "Oops, sorry." Blair said, in a quiet voice. "It's fine. But Cindy here can explain..." Blair turned to glare at the boys. "If you tell a single soul, I will litterally rip off your balls!" She threatened, before running back to the dorm, leaving Cindy to answer.

"Well, I think Blair has a crush on Jesse..." Cindy whispered. "Crush? Like how she had one on me and Zane once?" Jaden asked, pointing to himself. "No, like a real one! Blair isn't 6 you know! She's 16!" Cindy yelled.

"Okay, okay... Explain further please?" Syrus asked, rubbing his ear. "Well, earlier this morning, me and Blair were going to pick something up at our friends' dorm. Then we bumped into Jesse. She went through fifteen minutes of blushing, after Jesse offered to help her up."

The boys kept quiet. "Wait until we tell Jess-" Hassleberry started. "Remember Blair's threat... She will do it, and unless you want a sex change, I suggest you listen to her." Cindy said, before smiling and running away.

This left the three boys, to pale in fear.

**End!**

**Okay, this is getting really long... Well, for me. Not really... Well anyways, there will be a chapter two...**

**And since someone told me before, I shouldn't mix the dub/sub or... whater. I shouldn't mix the english and Japanese names... and someone reviewed before, so I edited it and made everything in english.**

**I'm so sad, there wasn't a lot of ReixJohan/BlairxJesse moments here... but next chapter there will be.**

**And if anyone complains about how they move to fast, or to slow with this... I will welcome your comments.**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	2. Cliffhanger

**Second Chapter :D This time, it's around Jesse's reaction to the ball... or at least half of it would... Maybe the ball will happen this chapter?**

**On To The Story!**

Jesse and Jaden were figuring out new duelling strategies, when they heard Crowler calling for them.

"You two!" He said, out of breath. "What is it Crowler?" Jaden asked, turning his head. "Chancellor Sheppard wants one of you give this to Blair Flannigan..." He threw a piece of paper at us, which failed.

Jesse walked over to the paper, and stared at it. "What's this?" He asked. "An invitation to the Duel Academy's ball." Crowler explained. "Ball? Why a ball, I thought this was a dueling academy." Jesse asked.

"Well, it starts out as a ball... then an hour or two to 9 PM, we start... Oopsie! That's a secret!" Crowler said, covering his mouth.

"Well, okay... Who else is invited?" Jaden asked, picking up his cards. "The best students at Duel Academy. Sadly, you are invited, slacker." He said, crossing his arms. "Wow, thanks, Crowler!" Jaden said, scratching his head.

"The new students at Duel Academy are invited... Oh yeah, please deliver these to the new ones." Crowler threw a bunch of paper, before running off.

Jaden and Jesse bent down to pick up everything. "Theres Axel... Jim... and the rest of the group... And that guy, Adrian Gecko is invited... "Jesse said, looking at the invitations.  
>"Well, let's start giving them out... I'll take half." Jaden said, taking half of the invitations.<p>

"See you'." Jesse said, walking off to the first dorm... The Slifer Red dorm.

Jesse walked over to the dorm, and sweat dropped. He went around, until he saw a Slifer Red. "Hey, do you know where Blair's room is?" He asked. The boy pointed to the top floor. "The fourth from the left."

"Thank you!" He said, before going up the stairs. He knocked on the fourth floor, and dropped the invitation, before running off.

For some reason, he didn't feel comfortable knocking on a girls' room.

A few seconds later, he heard someone scream; "IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO GREET THE PERSON BEHIND THE DOOR, WHY KNOCK?!" Jesse let out a soft chuckle, before going to the next dorm.

The Next Day...

"Did you deliver all the invitations?" Jaden asked, as he, Jesse, Syrus and Hassleberry grouped up. "Yup." Jesse answered. "You mean these?" Syrus asked, taking out an invitation. "Yeah..."

"I think I know what Crowler's little secret was... The invitation said we had to bring our duel disks!" Jesse said, smirking. "Really? That's amazing," Hassleberry said.

"I mean Jesse!" A voice was heard. Jaden looked over to his Winged Kuriboh, who said something in his ear. "Hey Jesse, I heard your name... It sounded feminine." Jaden said.

Everyone looked around, and saw no one. Unfortunately, they weren't looking in the right direction. Soon, the four boys saw Blair and Cindy.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Hassleberry asked. "Well let's find out." Jaden suggested. Everyone fell over.

You can't just ask a lady what they're talkin' about! They'll probably yell or somethin' for listenin'." Jesse said.

"So? Let's go." Syrus said, suddenly gaining a boost of confidence.

Jesse stayed back, although he was curious about why his name was called.

He hid behind a tree, listening to their conversation, even though he felt guilty.

"Cindy! Shut up! Someone might-" He heard Blair say. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?" He heard the other girl say. Jesse mentally facepalmed himself. 'The boys actually went?' He thought to himself.

"Oh, our friend was curious-" Jesse bit his lip, and listened to the silence. "Well, we were curious why you called out Jesse's name." Hassleberry finished.

Jesse turned red. "I TOLD YOU!" Blair yelled. Jesse sighed. "Oops, sorry..." She mumbled. "It's fine. But Cindy here can explain..."Syrus started. Blair turned to glare at the boys. "If you tell a single soul, I will literally rip off your balls!" She threatened.

Jesse covered his mouth, to suppress his laughter.

"Well, I think Blair has a crush on Jesse..." Cindy whispered. Jesse froze, and looked over to them again.

"Crush? Like how she had one on me and Zane once?" Jaden asked, pointing to himself. "No, like a real one! Blair isn't 6 you know! She's 16!" Cindy yelled. 'One year younger than me...' Jesse thought.

"Okay, okay... Explain further please?" Syrus asked, rubbing his ear. "Well, earlier this morning, me and Blair were going to pick something up at our friends' dorm. Then we bumped into Jesse. She went through fifteen minutes of blushing, after Jesse offered to help her up." Jesse was now frozen to the spot, and blushing.

The boys kept quiet. "Wait until we tell Jess-" Hassleberry started. "Remember Blair's threat... She will do it, and unless you want a sex change, I suggest you listen to her." Cindy said, before smiling and running away. Jesse got back to normal, and laughed quietly.

Jesse slowly went back to the three boys. "Hey, I'm back... Uh- Ruby wandered off into the forest. So, what'd I miss?" He asked. "Uh..." Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry mumbled.

"What? Are you keepin' a secret from me? Don't tell me... you really talked to those girls?" Jesse asked. "What... No!" Jaden said, his voice going way higher than it should be. "I reckon you did." Jesse said, crossing his arms.

"Well..." They started, before running off. Little did Jesse know, Blaire was watching.

Jesse shrugged, before walking off to a cliff. When he got there, he noticed it was the same one where Jaden dueled Axel when he first got there. He sat near the tree, and lied down, closing his eyes, and resting his hands behing his head.

He heard shuffling, and opened one eye. "So, you are alive." A voice said. Jesse opened both eyes, and saw Blair, hovering above him. He blushed remembering what Cindy had said. "Yup. What are you doing here anyway?" He asked, sitting up, once Blair leaned back.

"I wander around campus sometimes." Blair said, sitting pretzel style. "Well, I just walked around. I'm new to the island, anyway..." Jesse said, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Oh! Are you invited to the ball tomorrow?" Blair asked, pulling something out of her pocket. "Yeah. All new students are invited..." Jesse said, looking up. Blair followed his gaze, to see a cloud.

She giggled. The noise rang through Jesse's head. "What?" He asked her. Blair only pointed up. "That cloud... It looks like one of your monsters..." The image of Sapphire Pegasus flashed through Blair's mind.

"Yeah... It looks like Sapphire Pegasus!" Jesse smiled at the sky, while Blair stood up. "Well I should get going-" Jesse stood up, when he heard Blair scream.

He looked over to her, and saw that she was hanging off the edge of the cliff. "Jesse!" She yelled. "Help me!" She cried out again, when one of her hands slipped.

"Okay, one second..." Jesse took her remaining arm, and tried to pull her up. "Give me your other hand!" He said, reaching out to it. She was about to grab his hand, when her hand started to slip.

"Just breath, Blair! I'm gonna help you! Just grab my hand..." He reached out again, and grabbed it. He managed to pull her up, but in result, falling back.

Blair closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. When she fell, she felt warm. When she opened her eyes, she looked up, and saw Jesse, leaning on his elbow.

Then she realised it, when she saw his blush.

_She_ landed _on_ _him_...

She scurried off of him, muttering out quiet apologies. "I am so sorry, Jesse. I- ah... I'll see you tomorrow..." She ran off, leaving Jesse there, blushing and confused.

They both had similar thoughts.

_'Is it bad that I liked that feeling...'_

**End!**

**Sucky ending. Well, I guess I didn't get to the ball yet. Wait until next chapter!**

**Well, at least there is more BlairxJesse moments xD**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	3. The Ball

**I am so sorry for the late update! I couldn't update because something happened to my account, and 'A Ball Can Change You' was deleted... And I couldn't make it again, because apparently some infraction happened...**

**Well, here you go!**

**On To The Story**

Today is the 8th of September. That means, it's the day of the 'ball'. Blair was suspicious as to why they had to bring their duel disk.

"Maybe there is going to be a duel at the end..." Blair wondered to herself. She sat up from her bed, and stared at the black dress, along with its accessories.

"Talking to yourself again, Blair?" Cindy asked, waking up. "Kind of... I'm going to help at the ball. Want to come?" Blair asked, stretching her arms. "Nah. I'm getting ready for my date, remember?" Cindy said, yawning.

"Already? It's only 6 in the morning, when is he coming?" She asked, stepping out of her bed. "At 7:30." Cindy answered, standing up.

"That's early. Well, you go get ready. I'm going to the beach." Cindy nodded, and went to the bathroom. While she did that, Blair quickly slipped into her clothes, and left.

When she got to the beach, a few people were already there. She only recognized a few of them. Mindy, of course, Jasmine, and a few more Obelisk Blue girls. Then, she saw a blonde, picking something up.

"Alexis?" She called, causing the blonde to look over to her. When Alexis saw Blair, she smiled. "Hey, Blair. Helping?" She asked, placing the decorations on a table. "Yeah. What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like going to these things... and you're helping!" Blair exclaimed.

Alexis laughed, before shrugging. "Mindy and Jasmine dragged me here. I would have fought them off, but Chancellor Sheppard said I had to." She explained, sighing. "Well, poor you... I came here on my own will. Do you want help?" Blair asked, glancing at the decorations.

"You'll help? Thanks... Can you hang these up there?" Alexis asked, giving her some ribbon, and pointing to four poles, which were connected above. "Of course..." Blair took all of the ribbon, and bit her lip.

"This might take a while..." She mumbled to herself, before climbing up with a ladder. After an hour of nearly falling, and asking how to hang them up, Blair finished, and wiped sweat off her brow.

"Well... It did take a while." She said, climbing down the ladder. "Great job, Blair!" Mindy praised, decorating the DJ table. "Thanks!" Blair replied, waving.

"Need anymore help?" Blair asked Alexis, who looked pissed. "Kind of... I don't see why I need to do this for Chancellor Sheppard though... Anyway, putting my problem aside, can you help me make the food?" Alexis asked.

"Food? Sure! I love doing these things... So, do we head to the kitchen now? I mean, since most of the new kids are boys, and some of the best students here are boys, food will go by fast later." Blair said, wiping sand off of her shorts.

"You're right... Let's go." Alexis said, before the two walked off to the kitchen.

"Great, what do we do now..." Blair asked, looking at all of the uncooked food. "Jasmine gave me a list of what we have to make. She also told me everything should be in a cookbook around here..." Alexis said, looking through the cabinets.

"You mean this book?" Blair asked, holding up a book. "Yeah! Let's see, what's on the list..."

_"Fruit Kabobs_

_Burgers (Vegan, Meat)_

_Chocolate-Covered Strawberries_

_Fried Dumplings (Vegan, Meat)_

_Fried Shrimp"_

Alexis said, outloud. "And the list goes on and on." She said, looking at the list. "That's fine. What seems hardest?" Blair asked, flipping through the book. "On this... Maybe the burgers..." Alexis answered, tilting her head.

"Okay, then let's start!" Blair said, smiling.

**Later...**

"Well, that took a long time." Blair said, looking at all of the food. "Yup... It took hours..." Alexis started. "Four hours, to be exact." Blair corrected. "Yeah... And we finally finished everything on the list." She finished.

"What time is it?" Blair asked, cleaning up the counter. "Well, you arrived at the beach at around 6:30... Then an hour later you finished the decorations, so that's around 7:45... And it took us another fifteen minutes to get here from the beach, so that's 8:00... And it took us four hours to finish, so it's noon." Alexis said, adding the numbers.

"There should really be a clock in here." Blair said, washing her hands. "Well, we have five hours to the ball, so get all of this food down to the beach..." Alexis stated, sighing. "By doing what? Haul all of the food down there, one by one? It would take another four hours." Blair complained.

"I thought about that before. So we had a cart." Alexis left the room for a minute, before coming back. Bring all of the food out to the hall." Alexis instructed. Blair nodded, and she took the fried food out to the hall. In the hall, was two carts, with enough room to bring down all of the food.

When they god the food down to the beach, it was decorated. Everywhere. "Whoa... We leave for four hours, and it's already finished." Blair joked. "Let's set up the food table." Alexis said, bringing the cart over to a long table.

Blair and Alexis set the table, and just finished before they heard a voice from behind them.

"Hey! Alexis! Blair!" The voice yelled. Alexis sweat dropped, while Blair laughed at her reaction.

"Jaden, what are you doing here?" Alexis asked. Jaden shrugged. "Me and Jesse were talking about duelling, and we saw the decorations. So, we decided to stop by." He answered.

"If Jesse was with you, then where is he?" The blonde asked, causing Blair to try and go to the other side of the table, to perfect a plate.

"He's over there," Jaden replied, pointing behind him. Sure enough, the Crystal Beast user was behind them, leaning against the cliff, looking up. Blair blushed, remembering their moment yesterday.

_'"What?" He asked her. Blair only pointed up. "That cloud... It looks like one of your monsters..." The image of Sapphire Pegasus flashed through Blair's mind._

_"Yeah... It looks like Sapphire Pegasus!" Jesse smiled at the sky, while Blair stood up. She looked down at him, for a second, and saw him smiling right at her.'_

She shook her head, and went to placing the last plate. "Jesse!" Jaden called. Blair bit her lip, and tried to hide underneath the table. "Blair? What are you doing?" Alexis asked, catching her. "Oh, just um... I dropped an earring." She said, ducking beneath the table.

"But you weren't wearing any-" Alexis started. "It was in my pocket!" She said, from under the table. "Nice job on the decorations." Jesse's voice was heard from underneath the table. Blair was shaking from underneath the table.

"Those ones?" Alexis asked, pointing to the ribbons. "Uh, yeah." Jesse answered, glancing over to the ribbon. "Blair did those. Talking about her, did you find your earring yet?" Blair hit her head on the table, causing Jesse to jump.

"Uh- Yup! Found it..." Blair said, emerging from behind the table. Blair pretended to put something in her pocket, before blushing, and walking away.

"That was... odd." Jesse said, watching Blair disappear from behind a tree. "She wasn't acting like that earlier... Why don't you go after her, Jesse?" Jaden suggested. Jesse stared at Jaden as if he said he liked dancing in ballerina tutus.

"What? Why me?" He asked. "Well, I kind of want to ask Alexis something..." Jaden hinted. Jesse opened his mouth, as realisation hit his face. "Oh... Well, see ya, buddy! Good luck being alone with Jaden, Alexis!" He joked, before running off.

Jesse disappeared into the forest, where Blair ran off. "Blair!" He called. Jesse sighed. "Why am I doing this..." He mumbled to himself. He was actually quite curious why Blair ran off. Maybe it was because of him. Jesse blushed, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Blair!" He yelled again. "Uh..." He heard a voice say, from behind a tree. He ran to the voice, and looked behind the tree, to see Blair, with a scratch on her face.

"Hey, are you okay? You're bleeding..." He asked, with concern flowing through his voice. "I-I am?" She asked, with confusion written on her face. Jesse shook his head, and brought her hand to her cheek, where the blood was flowing.

"Oh. I am..." Blair said, staring at his hand, which was still really close to her face. Jesse realised this, and pulled his hand back.

"Like you said, see you tomorrow." Jesse said, before walking off, to who knows where.

Later, when Blair had returned to her dorm, she had a message on her PDA.

"Hey, Blair. Thanks for the help today," The video said. Blair quickly recognized the voice, as Alexis's, even though she wasn't looking at the video, but looking at her wound.

"Mindy has sent messages to everyone, but I'm just making sure you got it." Blair looked at the PDA. 'I got a message?' She thought to herself, 'I wonder what's in it...'

"And the message said, that Chancellor Sheppard wanted to make things... interesting. All attending students must bring a mask, their duel disks, and the invitation." The video ended, and Blair groaned.

"Now, where am I going to get a mask? It took me a while to even get the dress..." Blair said, wincing, as the medicine poured into her scratch. Blair heard a knock on the door.

She walked over to it, and opened the door. When no one was there, her eye twitched. "Again..." She muttered. She looked down, wondering if something would pop up, like the invitation had.

And what do you know?

On the floor, was a box. And on the box, was a note.

_'Hey, Blair! I heard everyone had to attend with a mask, so this is a special present! Say bonjour to Cindy for me!'_

Blair smiled, and picked up the box. She brought it in, and opened it, slowly. Inside, was a beautiful black mask, matching her outfit for later.

She glanced at the clock.

'4:30'

Blair's eyes widened. "It's already 4:30?! I've got to get ready..." Blair took the dress and its accessories, and ran to the bathroom.

**At The Beach**

When Blair got to the beach, people were already arriving. She sighed, and straightened her dress, before walking towards the crowd.

When she got to it, she recognized someone. "Alexis? Is that you?" She asked with uncertainty. That someone turned around and smiled. "You bet... Blair?" Alexis asked. "Uh-huh..." She said, biting her lip.

"So, did Jaden ask you out yet?" She asked, out of the blue. Alexis blushed, and looked at the ground. "So he did!" Blair said, smiling. "Yeah... He's over there talking to Jesse. Blair's gaze turned to Jaden and Jesse.

Jaden was wearing a black button up shirt, with a red vest. He was wearing black slacks, and his mask looked like Avian's.

Jesse was wearing his normal white shirt, and had a blue blazer, with a similar design as the Obelisk Blue boy's uniform, without sleeves. He was wearing black dress pants, and his mask looked kind of like Ruby's face.

Blair had to admit, Jesse looked handsome. "Well, what are you doing here? Talking to me, go get your date!" Blair said, nudging Alexis.

"Ah..." Alexis hesitated. Blair sighed, and dragged Alexis in between Jesse and Jaden, and let her go, before walking away.

Blair stopped, when she was out of seeing distance, and watched the scene. She saw Jesse shake his head, and walk away. She watched as Alexis and Jaden talk, before Jaden, with hesitation, kissed her.

Blair was about to say something about them to herself, before she got tapped on the shoulder.

She looked over to whoever tapped her, and blushed. "Hey there!" His southern voice said to her. Blair smiled at him, even if she felt like fainting. "Hey, Jesse." She said, glancing at Jaden and Alexis, who were talking again.

"They're cute together..." Blair mumbled, hoping Jesse wouldn't hear. "Jaden and Alexis? They sure are... I was wondering why Jaden didn't ask her out before." Jesse said. Blair leaned back, against the rocky cliff.

"I hope to be in a relationship someday... You know, not some one-sided love or anything... It's amazing to see the sparks between two people and-" Blair stopped, when she realised she was ranting in front of Jesse, she looked over to him, who was looking up.

Jesse looked like he was deep in thought. Blair opened her mouth, and was about to say something, but nothing came out. She was about to walk away, when a slow song came on. She was frozen, with her back towards Jesse.

Jesse snapped out of his thought bubble, when he heard the song. He slowly turned to Blair, who was frozen in place.

He touched her shoulder, causing her to jump. "Y-Yes?" She asked, facing him. "Um..." Jesse furrowed his brows, and looked around nervously. "Do you want to dance?" He asked, holding out a hand.

Blair looked at his hand, before taking it. "I would love to..." She said quietly. Jesse led Blair to the dance floor, where couples, including Jaden and Alexis, were already dancing.

Jesse and Blair slowly danced around, trying not to bump into anyone else.

As Jesse and Blair moved, Blair smiled to herself, and closed her eyes, savouring the moment.

When Blair opened her eyes, she looked up at Jesse, who was staring at her through his mask.

Blair and Jesse were staring at each other, and smiles slowly showed on their emotionless expressions.

Jesse let out a silent gasp, when Blair laid her head on his chest. He smiled at the movement, and brought her closer.

When Jesse brought her closer to himself, Blair's eyes widened, and she was thankful, that he couldn't see her blush.

"Jesse..." Blair whispered, against his chest. "Hmm?" he answered.

"Why did you ask me to dance with you...?" She asked, quietly.

Jesse blushed, and looked down at the girl in front of him.

Blair slowly took off her mask, without breaking the dance. Jesse did the same.

The two continued dancing, as they held their masks. "Well..." Jesse started.

Blair waited patiently for his answer, while he was finding the words. "I don't know... I guess, I just really wanted to ask you."

"Really?" Blair asked, with hope in her eyes. Jesse nodded, resting his chin on her hair, gently.

Jesse felt her smile against his chest, which made him grin, and close his eyes.

Near the end of the song, Blair looked up at Jesse, with a look in her eye.

It was as if she was asking him to do something, without speaking.

Slowly, Jesse and Blair leaned in.

Blair's eyes fluttered closed, and Jesse closed his.

_Screech!_

Blair and Jesse jumped apart, blushing.

"Ahem! Now you'll find out why duel disks were required! Everyone go to the forest clearing, where Chancellor Sheppard is waiting for you. Chop chop!" Crowler yelled into the microphone, causing everyone to cover their ears.

Jesse and Blair quickly ran to the clearing, with their duel disks strapped to their arms.

"First battle... Jaden Yuki vs Chazz Princeton!" Chancellor Sheppard said, as the whole class got there.

Blair quickly dragged Jesse away, over to a tree.

Blair and Jesse placed down their masks, before Jesse talked. "What's wrong?" He asked. Blair sighed. "It's nothing... I just..." Blair mustered all of her courage up, and kiss Jesse, passionatly.

When Blair and Jesse broke the kiss, milimeters away from each other, Jesse smiled.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, quietly. Blair smiled. "Of course."

_Click!_

They heard a noise, and they looked around. They saw Alexis with a camera.

And to think... It all started with a ball.

**The End!**

**This took so long for me to do! It's not even that long, too...**

**Really bad ending. Well, later, my new story comes up...**

**Here's the main information...**

_Name: Medieval Rival or Medieval Love?_

_From: Yu Gi Oh 5Ds_

_Summary: Aki Izayoi and her bother and sister are the rulers of the New Domino Kingdom. And ever since three years ago, Aki has given up on dating, marriage, or anything related to men. Will this random stranger help her? Or will he just get killed by her? Set during Medieval Times._

**Well there's your sneak-peak.**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


End file.
